One Day  Atualizada
by Kelly Lovegood
Summary: Relato de um único dia nas vidas de Ron e Hermione durante os 19 anos antes do epílogo.
1. Chapter 1

_**1.**_

_**15 de julho de 1998**_

Hermione estava perdida.

Por mais que esbanjasse desenvoltura ao entrar na T'oca e cumprimentar os Weasley,por dentro,sentia-se nervosa e apreensiva,pois naquele dia era aniversário de Terêncio Weasley.

É claro que o aniversário em si não a preocupava,e nem o próprio aniversariante,mas sim porque essa seria a primeira vez que sairia para uma festa como integrante da família.

Enquanto subia as escadas,pensava que essa seria a oportunidade de ter finalmente um relacionamento de todos os Weasley já saberem do "namoro" com Rony e do Sr. E da Sra. Granger também,ainda não se sentia verdadeiramente a namorada de ningué os últimos meses,depois da guerra,à procura de seus pais,e lhe sobrara pouco tempo pra dedicar a outros agora estava livre e podia decidir a situação de uma vez,pensou Hermione,ao bater na porta do quarto de Rony três vezes antes de abri-la.

Ele estava em frente ao espelho,usando vestes formais,os cabelos despenteados,enquanto lutava para arrumar a gravata.

-Posso entrar?-Perguntou Hermione.

-Claro- Respondeu ele sorrindo- Você está incrível -Acrescentou,depois de vizualizá-la,usando um vestido rosa e sapatos de salto alto.

-Obrigada-Ela agradeceu,encantada-Me deixe cuidar disso.

Aproximou-se dele e Rony inclinou-se um pouco de um jeito desajeitado,fazendo Hermione levantar um pouco a sua cabeça da mesma forma,para darem um beijo de um leve encostar de lábios,uma e duas vezes,que nem os deu tempo para usarem as mãos,mas de certa maneira,já era um avanço em relação à meses atrás,quando só se beijavam por impulso,ou depois de uma longa luta interior para verem quem dava o primeiro passo.

Apressou-se a ajeitar a gravata,enquanto sorria de uma forma boba,Rony fazia o preciso só um pequeno ajuste,mas para ele era um grande problema.

-Você precisa dar um jeito nesse cabelo-Recomendou Hermione,tentando ela mesma,domá-los com as mãos-Ou a vai dá um jeito por você.

-Eu já tentei,acredite-Disse Rony afastando-se dela e pondo-se em frente ao espelho novamente,tentando pentear-se de qualquer forma,na mesma hora em que Harry e Gina irromperam pela porta,a última,dizendo:

-Mamãe já está chamando,melhor irmos logo.

É claro que ninguém iria querer contrariar a ,ou sequer irritá,desceram rapidamente as escadas,a tempo de ver as primeiras pessoas sumirem pela lareira,através do Pó de Flu.

Rony,Hermione,Harry e Gina foram os últimos.

Por fim,os cabelos de Rony ficaram de uma maneira displicentemente arrumada,o que lhe rendeu uma bronca de sua mãe,mas que foram aprovadíssimos por Hermione.

O jardim da casa de Terêncio Weasley estava completamente lotado de mesas,cadeiras e pessoas,sentadas ou rondando de uma lado pra difícil distinguir as diversas cabeças ruivas que preenchiam o local,sendo uma ou outra de cor diferente.A da própria Hermione por exemplo,que rapidamente foi notada.Não pelo cabelo,claro,mas por ser uma figura notável no mundo bruxo depois de tudo que aconteceu,junto com Rony e Harry.

Imediatamente o próprio Terêncio Weasley veio cumprimentá-los,impressionado com as honrosas visitas.

-Sejam bem vindos,bem-vindos!Querem comer algo? Beber?-Perguntava ele entusiasmado-Ah sim,vamos tirar uma fotografia!

E logo todo mundo esqueceu que supostamente deveria ser Terêncio o centro das atençõ três tiraram fotos com ele e com as diversas pessoas que os notavam e iam se aproximando.A coisa já estava perto de se tornar uma sessão de autógrafos,quando a Sra. Weasley exclamou:

-Ora,ora,não é pra tanto!-Tentava ela,mas ninguém prestava atenção.

-Acabaram as fotos,venham-E arrostou Harry,Rony e Hermione,retirando-os do alvoroço.

-Mas será que não podemos ir a nenhum lugar sem que isso aconteça?-Resmungou a .

-Só está muito recente-Justificou Hermione.

-Me pergunto até quando o 'recente' vai durar-Crocitou Harry irritado.

-Vamos,tentem se misturar,sejam normais-Recomendou a .

-Pode deixar comigo mamãe-Disse Gina agarrando a mãe de Harry e levando-o para bem longe dali.

-Vocês também,vão,vão-Mandou a .

-Quer ir comer alguma coisa?-Convidou Rony.

-Quero sim-Respondeu Hermione,e os dois se infiltraram em meio a um bando de pessoas que estavam perto da mesa dos que não era só Rony que tinha um grande problema alimentar na família.

A idéia que Hermione fazia de uma festa romântica ou quem sabe,até um jeito estranho de encontro,não se tendo sido repreendidos,alguns convidados ainda os abordaram,e quando isso não acontecia estavam comendo(só Rony ainda estava comendo na verdade)ou então precisavam serem simpáticos com algum membro idoso que pedia ajuda, ou um bêbado que pedia socorro.O aniversariante,completamente tonto pelo wisky de fogo, passou quase uma hora discorrendo sobre como foi seu casamento e como a noiva desenvolveu uma espécie de tique nervoso que a fazia bater nele sempre que estava tensa,e quando Terêncio não estava perto-ou se escondia-ela fazia uma busca implacável até encontrá-lo e só assim, ficava calma.

Depois foi a vez da famigerada Tia Muriel,que descreveu detalhadamente todos os nomes que estariam no seu testamento e deixou bem claro,que agora Rony estava incluído nele.

-Mas temos que ver se você vai arranjar uma boa esposa não é meu filho? Não vou deixar minha herança pra bisnetos de canela fina.

Hermione olhou pra Rony perigosamente e eles se afastaram de Muriel o mais rápido que puderam.

E finalmente foi a vez da tal Anna Weasley,prima em seja lá qual grau,que parecia ser só um pouco mais velha que Rony e estava pro gosto de Hermione,um pouco simpática demais.

-Claro que eu acompanhei tudo pelos jornais,estava tão preocupada...

-Nenhum meio de comunicação relatou sobre nós durante a guerra,a não ser pra espalhar que estávamos mortos-Lembrou-a Hermione.

-Por isso mesmo,fiquei ainda mais preocupada-Acrescentou Anna.

E nesse ponto Tia Muriel,surgida sabe-se lá de onde,entrou na conversa.

-Sim,sim,essa menina é mesmo adorável,sempre preocupada com a família,deveriam se ver mais vezes,Ron-Disse ela.

-Dá licença,temos coisa melhor pra fazer-Anunciou Hermione e bastou mais um olhar pra Rony e ele a seguiu.

Andou até que conseguisse chegar à um lugar bem isolado,subindo um pequeno morro,onde a música e o burburinho das pessoas quase não se ouvia,e onde o vento corria livremente fazendo seus cabelos levantarem pra trás.

-Tornozelos finos,melhor do que ter uma cara murcha de bruxa velha!-Exclamou Hermione alterando a voz.

-Calma Hermione,a Tia Muriel é assim,você vai se acostumar...

-Uma ova! Ela estava te empurrando aquela piranha pra você,que ridículo! Ela sabe que nós...que...argh!

-Se você a levar a sério,só vai se irritar-Aconselhou Rony

-Claro! Claro que você adora,você está no testamento e ainda ganha uma prima que baba em cima de você!-Grasnou Hermione -Então se você quer,vai lá aproveitar sua fama,beije quantas garotas quiser,já que você não me beija!

Assim que terminou de falar,Hermione ficou tão vermelha,que a cor da sua pele ultrapassou a do seu vestido rosa. Rony só conseguiu olhar abobado pra ela,enquanto processava a informação.

-Você...nós...achei que nós nos beijássimos normalmente...-Comentou ele atordoado-Quer dizer,nós estamos namorando...não estamos?

-Claro que sim!-Enfatizou Hermione-Eu só queria que...ai meu Deus,estou parecendo uma...Lilá Brown.

-Hermione,estamos namorando,não precisamos disso-Explicou Rony-Eu só não quero assustar você.Achei que...sabe,estivéssimos indo devagar.

-Acredite Rony,a última coisa que eu quero é que você seja mais devagar-Observou Hermione-Ai meu Deus...-E arrependeu-se novamente assim que terminou de falar.

-Estou parecendo uma louca!Viu? Você está me deixando assim!E eu pensei que esta festa poderia ser tão...perfeita,mas tudo saiu dos trilhos...

-Hermione.

-...e agora estou agindo feito uma garota idiota que pede pro namorado...

Hermione!

-...não acredito que estou me prestando a esse papel!Eu,Hermione Granger...

-Hermione!

-O quê?

-Você tem razão...-Disse Rony aproximando-se,e agarrando seus braços-estamos indo muito devagar.

E ele a beijou repentinamente.Tão forte e tão seguro que fez Hermione agarrar seus cabelos,retribuindo com ,por sua vez,agarrou sua cintura e a puxou pra mais petro,fazendo com que seus corpos se colassem e o beijo nunca tinha sido beijada sempre procurava ser doce e gentil e ela gostava,mas era bom saber pelo menos uma vez, que o desejo tão grande que sentia por ele, era recíproco e que podia externá-lo.Não reclamaria se fosse beijada mais vezes daquela forma.

Só demoraram um pouco mais lá,e Hermione teve que admitir,conversaram muito os carinhos eram gentis como sempre,e hora cresciam,e enchiam-na de sentimentos a conclusão que conseguiu o que veio buscar sentia que eram um casal de verdade.

Quando voltaram,o assédio do "fã-clube" não cessou,nem a compulsão de Rony por comida,e nem os comentários da Tia Muriel,mas Hermione não se importou,porque passaram o resto da noite de mãos dadas.


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

**15 de Julho de 1999**

As dez horas da noite,uma coruja marrom e pequena pousava pontualmente na janela do quarto de Ronald esperava ansiosamente por aquilo,o seu dia era praticamente voltado para aquele momento.

Rony acordava rotineiramente às sete da manhã,banhava,tomava café,arrumava-se, e aparatava diretamente para o Beco Diagonal.

As oito em ponto, começava seu turno nas Gemialidades dias o movimento era constante,em outros era fraco,mas sempre aumentava nos finais de semana e principalmente nas férias de dias,Rony e George ficavam bastante ocupados,então sempre contratavam empregados temporários,que faziam a maior parte de seu trabalho,e era quando eles mais gostavam.

Ás duas,precisava estar no Ministério para o curso de Auror,ficava lá por quase quatro horas e voltava pra vezes Harry o acompanhava para o jantar,às vezes não,(mais isso acontecia raramente).Então,Rony subia pro seu quarto e tentava estudar;às vezes conseguia,outras vezes-na verdade na maioria delas-sua atenção estava totalmente voltada para a coruja que chegaria logo mais,as dez da noite.

Nesse dia não foi ao longe ele avistou o ponto marrom se aproximando e seu coração deu um ela pousou em sua janela,ele imediatamente retirou a carta das suas patas.

Rony sempre lia com ansiedade e depois relia com cuidado,saboreando cada palavra,como se ela estivesse ali,dizendo-as com as sua própria boca.

_Querido Ron,_

_Estou com muita saudade! Não conte à ninguém,mas não vejo a hora de acabar sinto uma idiota sendo a única a estar estudando e vocês já estarem seguindo as suas vidas...é claro que continuo achando a educação importante,mas isso não me faz torcer menos para que o tempo passe mais rá contar que às vezes,me sinto um pouco cansada,porque me inscrevi em quase todos as disciplinas,e tenho aula o dia todo.Já acordo pensando nas centenas de trabalhos que tenho pra entregar ou nas provas que tenho que fazer;tomo café também pensando aulas,tento absorver o máximo de informação,e isso faz com que a minha cabeça fique ainda mais vez em quando,consigo um tempo livre pra ficar com Gina e Luna,outras vezeseu desperdiço pensando em você,ou escrevendo cartas como essa..._

_Espero que tudo esteja bem,e mais uma vez,estou morrendo de saudade!_

_P.S. Vai haver uma saída pra Hogsmead na próxima semana e você sabe que se não vir,vai ser um homem morto da próxima vez que eu te encontrar._

_Com carinho,da sua _

_Hermione._

Realmente,a sua Hermione era bem carinhosa,pensou Rony rindo,muito feliz não só pela carta,mas também pela possibilidade de vê-la no próximo final de pôs-se a escrever a resposta.

_Querida Hermione,_

_Também estou com muita saudade!Você sabe que eu não faço nada de útil sem você,a não ser trabalhar e estudar o dia inteiro...mas faço tudo isso pensando numa certa garota dentuçém espero que você termine logo Hogwarts,porque além disso ser uma chatice,não agüento mais ficar longe de você._

_P.S. 1. Não precisa me matar,é claro que eu vou pra Hogsmead,não agüento ficar mais nenhum dia sem te ver._

_P.S.2. Eu sei que você não é mais dentuça,mas gosto de te irritar._

_P.S.ê não vai me matar por eu dizer que Hogwarts é uma chatice não é? Lembre do P.S.1._

_Do seu,_

_Ron._


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

**15 de Julho de 2000**

Hermione se perguntava a cada dez minutos,o que estava fazendo ali.

"É o casamento de Gina".É a despedida de solteiro é sua melhor amiga".

Repetia essas palavras para si própria,tentando se convencer a permanecer ali,mas ao relancear as dezenas de mulheres comendo,bebendo e se esbaldando naquele lugar,ficava tão assustada, que sentia vontade de ir embora mais uma vez... Mesmo que fosse o casamento de Gina e sua despedida de solteira,e mesmo que ela fosse sua melhor amiga, as vezes Gina era dada à exageros que Hermione não compartilhava. E pra falar a verdade,já havia feito muito pela amiga...a ajudara como pôde a organizar aquele dia,onde se divertiram fazendo diversas coisas de mulher que geralmente,Hermione não tinha muito tempo.

E além do mais,a decisão de fizerem uma festa durante todo o sábado e não levar a noite inteira pra isso,era justamente pra ficarem livres pro casamento que seria no domingo de manhã.

Enquanto pegava um último copo de whisky e procurava Gina pra se despedir dela,descobriu que não precisaria de muito esforço,pois nessa hora,a amiga subiu na mesa onde no começo da noite haviam diversos salgados e bebidas,e disse:

-Prestem atenção em mim.

O que todo mundo fez imediatamente.

- Primeiro quero agradecer à Lucy que nos cedeu o seu apartamento pra estarmos pra Lucy.

Todos atenderam Gina e aplaudiram Lucy,que pelo estado em que se encontrava,nem sabia exatamente o que estava o fez veementemente,achando que com aquilo,já seria o anúncio do fim da festa.

-Bem,como tudo que é bom acaba rápido,queria dizer que já estamos quase no final da nossa confraternização...

Todo mundo soltou um sonoro: "Aaahhh" de insatisfaçã,no entanto,se absteve do ato.

-Mas ainda temos uma última atração -Gina fez-se ouvir- E ela vai começar exatamente...-Gina fez um pouco de suspense e todos prenderam a respiração...- Agora!

Nesse momento,alguém abriu a porta da frente e para surpresa geral,vários caras grandes vestidos de forma estranha, adentraram o apartamento,fazendo uma onda de gritaria feminina ecoar pelo local.

-Meninas,os rapazes vão dar um pequeno show pra gente agora!- Anunciou Gina,mas quase ninguém a ouvia mais.

Diante disso,Hermione achou que já era o bastante.Não estava nem um pouco afim de assistir um show de streap-teass... tinha uma certa reputação a zelar! Só mesmo Gina pra fazer uma coisa daquelas numa despedida de solteiro que ela mesma organizara.E como a própria Hermione não tomara conhecimento daquilo,era ainda mais intrigante.

Ela se escusou pelos cantos,pousando o copo de whisky em uma mesa qualquer que achou pelo caminho,e saiu sem ninguém a notar.

Enquanto descia as escadas do prédio de Lucy,ficou se perguntando o que estava acontecendo na festa dos meninos... Será que algum deles teve a audácia de convidar dançarinas também...?Bom,eles eram homens,e se Gina fizera aquilo,por quê não... De repente,seu coração disparou!O que Rony estaria aprontando nesse momento? Será que estava olhando alguma mulher de biquíni se oferecendo pra ele? Será que estava tocando-a? Será que sentia vontade de... Não.Não era possível!Mataria todos naquela festa se descobrisse que isso estava acontecendo!

Nessa hora uma ideia lhe veio a mente .Não tinha escrito em lugar algum que era proibido fazer isso.E além do mais,ninguém se atreveria a brigar com ela.

Então,Hermione não pensou duas vezes,e aparatou.

-H-Hermione,o-o que faz aqui? – Indagou George Weasley assustado ao avistá-la parada na soleira da porta.

-Quero ver o Rony - Respondeu ela simplesmente.

-Isso é uma despedida de solteiro,quem te contou que estaríamos aqui?-Perguntou ele desconfiado.

Hermione apenas o fitou como se fosse óbvio.

-Rony - Deduziu George - Ele é um bunda mole...-Resmungou.

-Ele só é consciente dos riscos que corre-Observou Hermione secamente.

- Então,pode me dizer onde o Rony está?

-Ele foi embora há um minuto-Explicou George dando rápidos olhares para o interior da casa.

-Pra onde ?-Perguntou Hermione alarmada.

-Hã,não sei,acho que ele disse alguma coisa sobre Rua Flamiton.

-O que ele iria fazer lá?-Estranhou Hermione.

-Sei lá.Você tem consciência de que isso tá parecendo um interrogatório?- Observou George conscientemente.

-Sinto muito-Disse Hermione,mas sua expressão continuava seca e ela não parecia nem um pouco arrependida. -Boa noite.

Nem esperou George responder e aparatou outra vez.

Realmente não imaginava o que Rony iria fazer na Rua Flamilton as sete da noite, depois de um dia inteiro envolvido na se sentia cansada,e queria apenas passar o resto da noite com o namorado e de perferência,que ele não estivesse na companhia de nehuma dançarina,muito menos uma de biquini.

A Rua Flamilton não era muito simples e continha em sua maioria pequenas lojas de roupas,calçados e lembrava de de ter passado ali com Gina,para ver alguns vestidos de noiva,e não podia negar que também olhara uns pra ela mesma. Já vinha pegando-se pessando na idéia de casamento há algum tempo...E por que não?Agora,as brigas com Rony já não eram tão freqüentes,ou pelo menos,eles procuravam não se estressar mais por coisas banais.E também,Rony já havia começado seu trabalho como Auror por meio turno,e embora Hermione ainda estivesse estudando,podia-se dizer que já estavam relativamente seguros pra pensar na possibilidade... Então,por que ainda estavam na mesma? Talvez,é claro,pela lentidão e insensibilidade de Rony,que ao contrário de outras coisas,não havia mudado.

Pra sua surpresa,encontrou-o rapidamente de frente a vitrine de uma pequena loja,parecendo estar muito concentrado. Hermione se aproximou sorrateiramente e disse:

-Pensando em se esconder de mim?-Perguntou sorrindo.

-AH-oi-oi Hermione.-Disse Rony sorrindo,um pouco tenso.

-Pelo visto estava mesmo se escondendo-Observou ela desconfiada.

-Ah não-Ele tentou sorrir de forma mais convincente-É que não esperava que você viesse aqui...como foi a festa?

-Divertida-Respondeu,percebendo que Rony não estava realmente interessado-E a sua?

-Legal- Falou ele -Mas você sabe como é,o George e as brincadeiras dele...então resolvi sair e vir aqui acertar as coisas do meu terno.A Gina me mata se as coisas não saírem como ela quer!

-É o casamento dela,eu também iria querer que tudo fosse perfeito-Observou Hermione sem nem perceber o que dizia-Afinal,só pretendo me casar uma vez...

Rony ficou repentinamente vermelho .Olhou pra ela muito ainda mais concentrado e disse:

-Então,você quer?...Casar?

-Claro que quero-Respondeu Hermione também ficando vermelha-Mas não é assim que se pede alguém em casamento...

Não sabia de onde tirara coragem pra falar aquilo.

-Ah não,não-Apressou-se Rony a negar-Quer dizer,precisamos deixar primeiro essa coisa toda de Harry e Gina passar...

-É...-Concordou Hermione sorrindo sem graça.

-Mas é claro que vamos casar-Insistiu Rony-Q-Quero dizer,um com o outro...

-Aham-Confirmou Hermione -Tenho certeza disso!

Onde estava a Hermione que ainda há pouco desejava conversar sobre esse assunto? Agora,tudo que queria era que acabasse.Não sabia que ficaria tão constrangida,não com o próprio namorado!

Um silêncio constrangedor se instalou entre eles durante um tempo.

-Mas estamos bem não estamos ?- Perguntou Hermione repentinamente-Quero dizer,se quiséssemos casar agora,você acha que estamos seguros?-Precisava pelo menos saber dquilo,por mais vermelha que estivesse.

-Claro- Afirmou Rony sensatamente-Acho que a gente nunca passou tanto tempo sem brigar...

E dessa vez eles sorriram de verdade.

-Mas podemos falar seriamente sobre isso depois-Comentou Rony tentando encerrar o assunto.

-Certo-Concordou Hermione vementemente.

-Então,vamos?Acho que temos o resto da noite pra nós...-Convidou Rony.

-Vamos!-Aceitou Hermione pegando a mão dele,e sentindo-se extremamente satisfeita.

Quando se namorava com Ronald Weasley,aprendia-se a valorizar as pequenas coisas...os pequenos gestos de carinho e as pequenas doses de sensibilidade...

Só por terem tocado no assunto "casamento"sem precisar de uma briga pra isso,era motivo para Hermione soltar fogos de artifício.E embora Rony houvesse dito que era melhor deixarem a coisa toda de Harry e Gina passar,ela não deixara de notar que ele estivera parado em frente a uma joalheria com uma vitrine repleta de anéis de noivado.


	4. Chapter 4

**4.**

_**15 de Julho de 2001**_

Rony engoliu em seco.Não podia negar que estava três taças de champanhe nos últimos dez minutos,mas não conseguia espantar da sua cabeça,pensamentos do tipo: "acabei de casar com Hermione Granger"; " essa é minha noite de núpcias"; "Hermione está no banheiro se trocando e quando ela sair,nós vamos... " Ele engoliu em seco mais uma vez.

Já tirara o paletó e a gravata,mas continuava sentindo um calor interminável.

Começou a andar de um lado pro outro,imaginando se não deveria tirar os sapatos também...

Olhou pro relógio na parede:eram duas da manhã.Há quinze minutos Hermione estava lá dentro.O que será que estava fazendo agora? Será que também estava com muito calor? Será que o calor a fizera passar mal? Será que estava desmaiada no banheiro nesse momento,enquanto ele tinha pensamentos libidinosos com ela?

Quase se precipitou para a porta, afim de conferir se ainda estava viva,quando uma Hermione em carne,osso e completamente saudável, saiu por ela.

Seus cabelos estavam soltos, caindo sobre os seus ombros e sobre parte da camisola branca e rendada que nunca tinha percebido realmente como eles estavam longos...como isso poderia ter acontecido?Como não percebera que ela era tão bonita...?

O rosto de Hermione estava corado, e não era por causa da maquiagem leve que um sorriso tímido e angelical,que a fez parecer ainda mais bonita.

-Você está linda -Disse Rony se aproximando,embora achasse aquele comentário desnecessário.

-Obrigada-Hermione sorriu ainda mais- Estou nervosa –Confessou ela ficando mais corada,se é que era possível.

-Eu também- Admitiu Rony tocando o rosto da sua –agora então- dois deixaram que suas testas se chocassem levemente e ficaram olhando um pro outro demoradamente.

-Tudo foi tão perfeito...-Suspirou Hermione depois de um tempo.

-É, a festa estava ótima-Concordou Rony,lembrando-se da decoração,da música,do cara do Ministério dizendo que eram marido e mulher...- Pena que tivemos que sair mais cedo,porque temos coisa melhor pra fazer...

Hermione riu.

-Seria muito brega dizer que te amo agora?-Ela perguntou ficando séria de repente.

-Seria sim-Confirmou Rony rindo e simplesmente a beijou.

Ele tinha que admitir ,não levava muito jeito pra essas coisas de sedução,só queria ser o mais perfeito possível,mesmo que algumas vezes não conseguisse conter seu bem que não deveria se sentir tão culpado por isso,afinal,alguém tinha que tomar uma iniciativa ali.

E pra falar a verdade,não tinha problema nenhum nisso já que Hermione era agora então, sua esposa.

Aprofundou o carinho,colocando a mão no limite do quadril dela e com a outra agarrando seus cabelos e inclinando sua cabeça para trás,abrindo um melhor caminho pra beijar seu pescoço.

Hermione suspirou e segurou cabeça dele, redirecionando-o para sua boca.

-Vamos – Hermione tinha a voz entrecortada- Logo...-Disse ela vagamente entre o beijo ,mas Rony entendeu a que estava se referindo e fez exatamente que os dois desejavam.

Deitou-a na cama gentilmente,ficando por sobre ela.

Sem cerimônia,Rony começou a subir sua camisola,exibindo suas pernas,que arrepiaram-se passou as mãos sobre elas,os movimentos de Hermione alteraram-se um pouco e os carinhos ficaram mais intensos.

Hermione imediatamente abriu cada botão da camisa de Rony e quando ele se levantou pra retirá-la,aproveitou e se livrou da calça também.

O beijo retornou com mais fú aproveitava pra tocar todas as partes do corpo do seu foi subindo camisola mais e mais,até tirá-la por completo,passando-a pela cabeça de Hermione.

Ela estava sem sutiã e ele parou pra ver pela primeira vez os seios da sua –agora então ,precisava para de pensar aquilo...

Hermione o olhava insegura e ele resolveu deixar isso pra o resto da vida pra vê-la nua,agora era hora de ação.

Deram-se mais um beijo,agora com o contato dos seios contra o peito masculino,aumentando a libido deles.

Rony não saberia dizer com precisão o que passava por sua cabeça naquele de uma Hermione menina olhando com raiva pra ele,se mesclavam com uma Hermione maior sorrindo de algo idiota que ele uma Hermione exausta e tristonha veio a sua mente,chorando em seus braços depois da guerra,e em seguida uma Hermione mulher,preocupada com os últimos ajustes do seu casamento...

Não entendia como viera a se casar com ela ,principalmente porque percebera de repente que era muito mais bonita do que ele entanto apenas se sentia extremamente sortudo por tê ponto de seu corpo era magnífico.E ele imaginava se um dia iria conseguir decorar todos eles...bem,pelo menos estava tentando.

Hermione era relativamente escandalosa, ele pensou sorrindo internamente,ou talvez fosse a falta de experiê não lhe diria isso depois que acabassem, só se quisesse ser um homem morto.

Depois de beijá-la pelo corpo inteiro(todo mesmo),olhou nos seus olhos profundamente,e introduziu-se dentro dela,tomando cuidado pra ser o mais gentil possível.

Ela fechou os olhos e Rony percebeu um pouco de desconforto,mas os poucos Hermione pareceu relaxar e o fitou novamente,agarrando seus era um permissão pra que Rony continuasse, e foi o que fez.

Hermione seguiu sendo escandalosa e pelo visto, não se importava com sorriu de leve e a beijou,o que fez Hermione conter seus verdade foi um beijo bem atrapalhado,pois os dois tentaram introduzir as línguas ao mesmo tempo.

Decidiram ficarem afastados,mas ainda arfando com as bocas muito próximas,durante os movimentos.

Quem perguntasse dali a alguns anos para os dois,o que acharam daquela primeira vez,eles morreriam de vergonha,não por estarem falando desse assunto,mas porque a coisa toda foi bem... engraçada.

Eles não sabiam muito bem o que fazer por motivos óbvios,mas naquele momento a falta de conhecimento e o imenso desejo deixou-os pensando que estava tudo certo...

Bem,eles sabiam que chocarem os dentes ao tentarem se beijar novamente durante o clímax,não era algo propriamente aceitável,mas naquela hora,não se importaram.

Quando sentiram o mundo girar a seu redor,apenas olharam profundamente nos olhos um do outro e aproveitaram a sensação.

Aos poucos,tudo foi se acalmando,e o tempo pareceu voltar a seu curso se olharam mais intensamente e quando as orbes azuis leram as pupilas marrons e vice-versa,eles sentiram uma incontrolável vontade de rir.

Rony desabou do lado da esposa na cama e gargalhou junto com ela,sem saber muito bem o porquê.E isso era o mais engraçado da situação.

Ficaram olhando pro teto rindo até se acalmarem vagarosamente.

-Somos o pior casal do mundo-Ofegou Hermione quando conseguiu falar.

-Isso não é coisa que se diga,Hermione...- Censurou Rony e os dois se olharam e riram ainda mais.

-Acho que só precisamos treinar um pouco- Observou Hermione sensatamente.

-Muito mais...-Concordou Rony.

E quando olharam-se mais uma vez,não havia mais diversão nos olhos o renascimento do desejo.

**N/A: Naquele dia tava apressada e postei tudo atrapalhado,agora tá tudo é dia 15!**

**P.S. Aqui o site tá comendo aglumas palavras,se vocês estiverem com dificuldade de leitura,me avisem!  
><strong>


End file.
